Something Different
by EggDropSoup
Summary: Complete! One-shot. PWP. Yaoi. Rated M for Sexual Content. Hizuki.  HisokaXTsuzuki


**Author's Note:** ****WARNING**This fic is incredibly graphic.** Not the normal flowery love scenes I usually write. So there's a warning for you guys. It's rated M for a reason okay. This fic will be dealing with a more dominant side of Hisoka that I'm not used to writing. (You can thank Eria for that :P) I have never really considered Hisoka much of a seme candidate, but from further analysis I have come to see that it is more than likely possible. I'm no longer under the impression that Tsuzuki would be the one to always top in their relationship. It could go either way, depending on the events or how the characters interact with each other. So I hope to be able to incorporate this new side of the characters into my stories.  
So this fic is about Hisoka taking up the dominant role in their relationship as well as experimentation. Hisoka has a lot of trust issues in regards to sexual relationships, so he wouldn't like face-to-face closeness and as Eria had said in one of our chats (wouldn't like Tsuzuki coming down on him). So this fic is a result of that. :) Hope you enjoy it and please leave a review to tell me your own thoughts on the fic.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yami no Matsuei.

**Beta: **Eria

**Something Different**  
By EggDropSoup

After the dramatic love confession, they had been having sex for the past few weeks now, Tsuzuki taking the submissive role on his hands and knees while Hisoka took the dominant role. Tsuzuki didn't mind so long as he could be with Hisoka, but the lack of personal interaction had bothered him. He understood that being face to face when intimate disturbed Hisoka, his younger partner's one and only experience of that having gone terrible. But he liked to think that with encouragement, Hisoka would be open to trying new methods of love making and experimentation.

Or at least that was what he was hoping.

* * *

Tsuzuki was ready; his entrance stretched out and quivering as Hisoka raised his hips up- took the position behind him. But before Hisoka could press inside, Tsuzuki stretched an arm around to stop him. "Wait. There's something I want to try," he said as he lowered his bottom, turned around and pushed Hisoka further up onto the bed-motioning for him to lie down.

Hisoka tried to figure out what Tsuzuki was thinking, but his partner's shields were solid and unbending. After a moment of contemplation, he decided that Tsuzuki wouldn't do anything to hurt him. Trusting his partner, he did as he was asked and reclined on his back and resisted any anxious thoughts he might have had.

Tsuzuki smiled at him as he straddled his stomach, leaning in close to kiss him on the mouth before wriggling down. Hisoka felt his heart thud uneasily, wondering what exactly Tsuzuki was wanting to try. But all thoughts ceased as Tsuzuki deliberately took hold of his cock and lifted his hips to press down.

Hisoka released a long moan as he watched himself disappear into Tsuzuki, nearly exploding as the muscled walls tightened around his member. The spectacle made his mouth water and his chest tighten. He had to grit his teeth and fight the urge to thrust up into the wet heat as Tsuzuki sheathed him completely, settling his weight on his knees and palms-bracing himself.

Tsuzuki gave him a soft smile, his thighs trembling as he attempted to catch his breath. "Sorry. Give me a minute."

Hisoka's eyes flickered to his face with worry, sensing the twinges of pain from Tsuzuki through the skin contact. He reached out, hands resting on either side of Tsuzuki's waist to rub lightly, hoping to relax him some. "We can stop," he offered, his thumbs running up and down Tsuzuki's side.

Tsuzuki shook his head as he shifted, testing and wincing at the slight resistance. Still not ready. "No, I'll be alright."

Hisoka frowned at Tsuzuki's words. He knew that Tsuzuki preferred to not be overly prepared when they had sex, and enjoyed the friction that penetration brought, but at times Hisoka thought his partner may have gone too far in his preferences. "Just don't hurt yourself," he said, letting Tsuzuki know that if things got out of hand, he had no problem in pushing the older man off to bring him back to his senses.

Hisoka wouldn't let Tsuzuki intentionally harm himself just to make him feel good.

"Believe me, I'm fine," Tsuzuki insisted, pulling in a deep breath before leaning forward and pressing his arms on either side of him for better stability. He lifted his hips hesitantly, testing the pain level before bringing them down again. Hisoka sucked in a breath, his eyes shifting between watching Tsuzuki move and looking into those hazy purple eyes. He licked his lips, finding both sights appealing as Tsuzuki gave him a small smile before concentrating again.

The flinching pain had diminished to a dull ache, still not completely gone, but manageable. Tsuzuki's body was finally starting to become accustomed to the strange position and even though he knew he should have waited a little more to let himself fully adjust, he didn't want to keep Hisoka waiting.

He exhaled out of his nose and started to move. He supposed that their prior position up until now had spoiled him. Hisoka had taken him from behind, doing most of the work and it had been a long time since his last relationship where he had to lift his hips in such a way. The muscles in his legs and thighs quivered with resistance, making him have to take a breath before finally finding a steady rhythm. He tried to rock with his hips making sure to not go too high or else Hisoka would slip out of him. In order to maintain the pace, he had to keep his back straight and the odd angle that he thrust himself down with caused him to become tired, quickly.

Sensing Tsuzuki's oncoming exhaustion, Hisoka tightened his hold on Tsuzuki's waist, helping to guide Tsuzuki up and thrusting into him as he came back down. Tsuzuki cried out at the unexpected push into him and Hisoka felt his own stomach lurch at the sound, his cock already twitching from the view and desperately wanting more.

He dragged his hands behind Tsuzuki's waist and grasped at his cheeks firmly, still guiding him up and down, his thumbs spreading them wide as Tsuzuki took him over and over. Tsuzuki gave a low groan as he arched up, encouraging Hisoka to grip his ass tight and slam him back down. Hisoka could feel himself growing closer to release the more he watched and moved himself up into a near sitting position. Wanting to prolong the sensation for as long as he could, Hisoka clutched Tsuzuki's cheeks from underneath and helped to guide him up, his own hips meeting Tsuzuki's almost frantically.

Tsuzuki, now that he didn't have to worry about balancing himself with Hisoka's help, moved a hand to trail down his stomach and began to stroke his long-neglected erection. Everything felt so hot, even as Hisoka leaned up to kiss him and he couldn't help the breathy moan that escaped when their tongues met-warm and hot and wanting.

Hisoka's attempts at holding himself back had been broken as soon as Tsuzuki had touched himself. With his empathy working on overdrive, he tried to channel Tsuzuki into himself as much as possible. He wanted to feel more, more of Tsuzuki's pleasure and more of the tight heat of muscle as his thrusts quickened. He could hear Tsuzuki moaning above him, even as he brought a hand up to join Tsuzuki's in its stroking.

He could feel himself nearing orgasm from the overstimulation, His cock pulsing as he pushed deep into Tsuzuki. He came with a shuddering moan, pressing his mouth into Tsuzuki's neck and biting down. The sound rippled down Tsuzuki's spine as Hisoka's lips then began pulling at the skin of his neck. Hisoka was still thrusting in and out slowly riding the last wave of orgasm and Tsuzuki could feel the heat pooling inside of him, melting his insides.

Hisoka's hands over his on his weeping erecting didn't cease in their fondling and soon Tsuzuki's back was arching and he cried out as he released, his seed coating over their entangled fingers and splaying over both their stomachs.

They both were gasping, panting hard as their hearts pounded in their chests. Flushing, Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki for a brief second before wrapping his arms around Tsuzuki's waist, completely ignoring the mess. A strange thing indeed since Hisoka usually almost always pushed him away after sex to go and take a bath or shower. But here Hisoka was, hugging him tightly and resting his forehead against Tsuzuki's sternum.

Tsuzuki raised his arms up to encircle Hisoka's shoulders and pull them together- closer- enjoying the warmth of Hisoka's body against his own. He had been worried that going through with his plan may have triggered something within Hisoka and he had been trying to keep his partner from having any uncomfortable remembrances. Things had progressed well, but he still couldn't stop from-

A light tap on his thigh caused his train of thought to stop and he refocused his vision, zoning in on the green eyes that were staring at his face. "Idiot. Stop doing that."

"Stop doing what?"

"Thinking," Hisoka said as he lowered his head again to Tsuzuki's chest. "It's never been one of your strong suits so I wouldn't count on that changing now. Seriously, stop it. You worry way too much, Tsuzuki."

Tsuzuki pouted, "What's wrong with worrying? Someone has too."

"The problem is that you're worrying for all the wrong reasons," Hisoka's voice was muffled against his skin and he wasn't sure, but he thought he felt Hisoka's arms around his waist tighten. "Sure I was a bit apprehensive when we started, but I was okay. I didn't dislike it. So stop treating me like I'm going to spaz out on you. You need to trust me enough that I'll let you know if I don't like something. If not as your partner then trust me as your…" Hisoka's voice died down and Tsuzuki could see the faint pink growing darker along the exposed parts of Hisoka's face. "…as your lover."

"Hisoka…" Tsuzuki was looking down at him in awe, a small smile on his face as he leaned his head to rest against Hisoka's. He could never remember loving someone so much and though his arms and legs were tired and his body sticky with sweat and bodily fluids, he felt like he could stay like that forever.

Just holding Hisoka close was enough to make his chest swell with happiness.

Remembering their current state, Hisoka's arms slackened and he pulled away, but still kept his arms encircled around Tsuzuki's waist. "We need a shower." He gave a sniff, scrunching up his nose at the smell of sex and sweat.

"Want to go in together?" Tsuzuki asked, chuckling softly at his partner's adorable expression.

"Mm," Hisoka nodded before smirking and leaning close to Tsuzuki's ear, his breath hot and causing Tsuzuki's flaccid member to stiffen. "And while we're in there, how about round two?"

**End.**

AN: So...first Hizuki fic I've ever written. Hopefully not my last. :) I'm tempted to write a continuation of them in the shower, but meh. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it! Please let me know if you liked it or not!


End file.
